De confusiones y verdades
by Droit no kuma
Summary: Mezclar en un mismo día un Aomine confundido e irritado, una mala idea de Momoi y una tonta apuesta por parte del equipo de Kaijo quizás no sea tan improductivo. Aokise.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!. yo soy Droit no Kuma y este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom... sean gentiles ja, ja, ja...

Espero que les guste, es la primer parte de tres, la segunda la subiré máximo el viernes.

Disclaimer: KnB no me pertenece, sino Aokise sería totalmente canon y yo tendría a nigou, lástima.

* * *

Parte uno. Cielo azul y sentimientos.

* * *

Tres semanas, llevas tres semanas con el rubio metido hasta en tus sueños, desde aquella vez en que lo viste muy a gusto con su sempai de kaijo, y tú no puedes dejar de maldecirlos a ambos mentalmente. Sabes que Kise siempre causo cierta sensación en ti, aunque nunca le diste la atención que quizás se merecía, porque incluso tú sabes que si lo hubieras hecho, ahora no tendrías la espina enterrada en tu pecho, imposibilitándote el concentrarte en nada más.

Satsuki como siempre se dio cuenta, la conoces y ella a ti, como hermanos autoproclamados que son, su mirada de compresión y un brillo extraño en que no reparas mucho te hace saber que ella lo sabe todo, quizás no con detalle pero de que sabe algo lo sabe. Platican un rato, a pesar de casi siempre ser una bestia, a veces puedes llegar a ser hasta obediente, especialmente con la pelirosa.

Y así es como llegas a donde estas, perfumado, arreglado y con tu sonrisa arrogante en medio del centro rodeado de millones de personas más perdidas que tú. Miras alrededor y esperas que aquello no sea la estupidez que aseguraste cuando tu amiga te lo recomendó. Ves varias mujeres hermosas, algunas con los atractivos pechos grandes que a ti tanto te gustan, sin embargo ninguna llama tanto tu atención como para acercarte a ligar.

"Ve a buscar una mujer que te saque a quien sea que esté metida en tu cabeza" Había sido en resumen la idea de Momoi, al principio la miraste mal y pensaste que tal vez ya se había vuelto loca, pero ahora no crees que sea tan mala la idea, después de todo ya no estás pensando en kise, no crees encontrar alguna mujer que te atraiga lo suficiente, pero puedes encontrar diversión eso seguro.

A lo lejos ves a una deslumbrante mujer con un suelto y sencillo vestido color rosa veraniego, su cabello rizado cae por su espalda en forma de una cascada de oro que brilla aún más por los rayos del sol, su rostro maquillado muy levemente, nada más para resaltar su al parecer belleza natural y lo que terminó por hacerte saber que te tragarías tus palabras fueron (Y sabes que testu y satsuki te reprocharían por ser un pervertido) sus lindos pechos, no exagerados como suelen tener las modelos de tus revistas, pero tampoco pequeños, son perfectos.

Caminas decidido, porque notas todas las miradas que aquella despampanante rubia logra robar a más de uno y estás más que dispuesto a invitarla por un café mínimo. Pones tu mejor sonrisa seductora y te arreglas un poco el cuello de la camisa, esperas que nadie se te adelante.

Y muy dentro de tu subconsciente sabes que hay algo familiar en aquella fémina que logró robarte más que la mirada, quizás sean sus ojos dorados o su piel blanca que parece suave, o que a pesar de ser hermosa hay detalles que demuestran que tal vez, y solo tan vez, no sea una mujer.

* * *

Nos vemos la siguiente vez!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo se, esto es antes incluso de lo que yo había planeado, de todas maneras espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni KnB ni sus personajes me pertenece, créanme, lo notarían si así fuese.

Parte dos. Sol dorado y problemas.

* * *

No fue tu culpa. Te lo repites casi como un mantra, aunque sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, porque tal vez fue tu orgullo el que te hizo aceptar rápidamente o porque quizá fue tu arrogancia la que hizo que siguieras con aquello, no estás muy seguro y tampoco dispuesto a aceptarlo, ya has tenido suficiente de humillación por un día.

Entre bufidos de incomprensión y pucheros lastimosos que no logran ablandar ni si quiera un poco a todos tus sempais tomas aquella prenda de vestir de un color que ni si quiera te gusta y terminas por meterte al baño de la casa de kasamatsu, después de todo y como siempre has pensado si vas a hacer algo lo vas a hacer bien.

Después de la práctica sabatina, todo el equipo había ido a platicar y convivir un poco a casa de alguno, y el sorteado había sido Kasamatsu. Compraron un par de cervezas para cada quien, excepto para los de primer año, los novatos como tú solo iban a acompañar y servir. Entre el calor de la plática y el aparente rencor que un par de sempais te tienen llegaron a una apuesta, de qué trataba es lo de menos pues ya no recuerdas (y eso que tú ni si quiera probaste el alcohol), lo único que un tienes claro es que perdiste y que nunca debiste aceptar.

Como castigo, decidido por todo el equipo, llegaron al acuerdo de vestirte como mujer y después mandarte al centro de la ciudad durante una hora. Tomaron prestado un vestido color rosa pálido, feo no es y eso no puedes negarlo pues así de sencillo y veraniego no se ve mal, un sombrero de paja con un listón del mismo color que el vestido y unos zapatos de piso abiertos, porque después de todo son malvados pero no quieren matarte dándote zapatillas del 10, aun les eres útil supones. Hay que agregar que la peluca rizada y el maquillaje fue de parte tuya, pero es que si vas a ser mujer, serás la más bonita y con estilo de todas (exceptuando a tus hermanas y madre claramente, a ellas jamás podrás ganarles).

Después de cambiarte y revisarte al espejo por lo menos 10 minutos sales del servicio esperando las burlas de todo tu equipo, sin embargo el sueño ha arrasado con cada uno de ellos pues los de tercer y segundo año se encuentran roncando en posiciones no muy cómodas que digamos, motivo suficiente para la aparente desaparición de los más pequeños. Piensas por un instante el tomar fotografías de la escena y así poder librarte de vestir así, aunque quizás solo escapar sea lo correcto.

Sueltas un suspiro sopesando la idea de dejarlo todo por la paz, salir y tomar un par de fotos tuyas en el parque cercano y terminar con todo aquello, seguir con tu vida y no tener que salir muy lejos con el peligro de encontrarte con alguno de tus excompañeros de la secundaria teiko, sin embargo un sonido muy parecido a la sorpresa te saca de tus pesimistas cavilaciones donde se vuelven realidad tus peores temores.

Kasamatsu ha despertado al parecer y es entonces cuando te preguntas si realmente fueron solo 20 minutos entre vestirte, maquillarte y arreglar detalles lo que has tardado. Una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro al ver el sonrojo de tu sempai, sabes que eres bello y estilizado pero siempre es bueno que la gente te lo diga, o lo demuestre como el castaño. Yukio carraspea nervioso saliendo de su ensimismamiento, suelta un par de palabras nerviosas alegando que no te queda tan mal y se levanta de su asiento.

Miras al mayor como si le hubiese salido una tercera pierna o algo por el estilo al verlo acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con pereza, cuando creías que podías librarte de todo resulta que no iras solo, debe haber un testigo es lo que explica escuetamente el capitán y tú sabes que todo está perdido, ya no hay ni esperanzas de evitar la embarazosa situación.

Caminan hombro a hombro con dirección desconocida para ti, aunque al parecer el contrario sabe muy bien a donde se dirige y es cuando se detiene en medio de una enorme plaza en el centro de la cuidad que notas la cámara colgando de su cuello, al parecer aquel reto no había sido casualidad y tus sempais lo había planeado con anticipación, vaya suerte la tuya.

Te toma algunas fotos en las cuales no puedes evitar posar, el ser modelo te puede incluso en situaciones como aquella, después de todo, amas la cámara casi tanto como ella te ama a ti. Luego de la improvisada sesión Kasamatsu se excusa al ir por una botella de agua llevándose consigo tu sombrero y dejándote solo durante un rato, no intestaste detenerlo porque no crees que nada malo pueda ocurrir.

Mala idea Kise, si no es por nada que dicen que los rubios son idiotas y a veces hasta tú lo reconoces, aunque no en voz alta.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo será subido el domingo, ahora si seguro, esta semana es de locos en la uni y... bah, es probable que no sobreviva pero... ñe.

Nos leemos~


	3. Chapter 3

Parte tres. Casualidades.

He aquí lo prometido, es corto, perdón por eso pero entonces habrá aún otro cap quizás dos.

Disclaimer: KnB no es mio.

* * *

Te sientes exasperado, tu sempai lleva más de diez minutos comprando la dichosa botella de agua, y ahora quizás entiendas cómo se sintió él al tener que esperarte mientras te arreglabas, prometes internamente no hacer esperar mucho a los demás, es horrible estar fijo en un lugar sin poder moverte, eso agregado a ir vestido como fémina solo lo hace peor. Miras el reloj de tu celular por centésima vez, ya van doce minutos y tú no crees aguantar más.

Pasas tu mano atravez de los rizados cabellos de la peluca que llevas encima, intentando mitigar un poco el calor que empezaste a sentir gracias a todo el rubio cabello que no estás acostumbrado a cargar. Resoplas con fastidio y consideras el irte de ahí y dejar que kasamatsu se las arregle solo, después de todo no es él quien anda vestido de mujer.

A pesar de los pensamientos que rondan tu mente terminas por sentarte en un banco cercano, suspirando, después de todo es tu sempai, a quien le debes mucho. Intentas distraerte mirando alrededor, ignorando el increíble calor que azota la ciudad y lo que ves frente a ti te deja helado, ahí, caminando en dirección tuya se encuentra tu excompañero, Aomine Daiki.

* * *

El siguiente quizás el miercoles ;D

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen extremadamente feliz, si quieren algo no duden en pedirmelo.

Un beso~


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por tardar tanto pero la uni de verdad no me deja hacer nada.

Para compensarlos prometo hacer algún oneshot para el aokifest.

Disclaimer: Ni KnB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo el deseo de hacer que el aokise sea canon.

* * *

**Capitulo 4, Impulsos azules.**

* * *

Te acercas con un aura de superioridad y sientes tu ego incrementarse cuando observas un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la rubia con tu presencia, estás casi seguro de poder conquistar a esa belleza. Notas a la gente pasar a tu lado, y muchas féminas fijarse en ti, sin embargo en este momento ninguna de ellas te interesa, solo esa chica de ojos dorados.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca le miras a los ojos directamente y con tu voz más ronca de lo habitual intentas comenzar la charla, preparando tu ataque. Sin embargo ella gira su cabeza y evita tu mirada, cubriendo su hermoso rostro con sus rubios cabellos.

"Hola linda, he visto desde lejos que tienes calor, ¿Te parecería ir a un lugar más fresco a charlar?"

Te sientes un poco ignorado pues ni siquiera se digna a voltearte a mirar, sigue con la vista clavada en el suelo y con trabajo ves que ha negado suavemente con la cabeza, bien primer rechazo, obviamente no te rendirás tan fácilmente, no serías tú si lo hicieras. Carraspeas con disimulo y te das cuenta que la primer frase que se te ocurrió fue más como si quisieras raptarla que invitarle una taza de café, después de todo nunca has tenido la necesidad de ligar ni mucho menos.

Todo es culpa de kise, se repite una y otra vez en tu mente, de no ser por ese ruidoso y molesto rubio, ahora mismo no tendrías la necesidad de distraerte con alguien más. Sueltas un suspiro e intentas hablar con ella nuevamente, tratarás ir lento para no asustarle y que termine huyendo de ti. Tomas un poco de aire buscando volver a tener tu postura arrogante y auto-suficiente del principio, tienes fe que esta vez sí resulte algo bueno.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal un helado? Escuché que venden unos muy buenos aquí cerca" Piensas que quizás esa ha sido una buena táctica, después de todo no conoces una sola chica a quien no le gusten los helados. Observas atento su reacción y te llenas de confusión al notar que intenta esconder su rostro de ti y se niega rotundamente a verte a los ojos. Una pequeña molestia crece en tu pecho y tu estas seguro de que si no fuera porque la rubia frente a ti es la mujer de tus sueños tú ya le habrías mandado muy lejos. Nadie tiene el derecho de rechazarte tantas veces una misma tarde.

El viento sopla y desacomoda sus suaves hebras de oro, con sus blancas manos intenta acomodar un mecho detrás de su oreja, al parecer le ha incomodado ahora tener todo el cabello sobre la cara. Con sorpresa ves un pequeño aro de plata en su oreja izquierda, y algo en tu denso cerebro hace un sonoro ¡click!

Sin la intención de ser brusco y guiado únicamente por un impulso y por el desconcierto le tomas por lo hombros haciendo que te mire a la cara con una marcada sorpresa, y quizás algo de miedo.

No lo puedes creer, empezando por el hecho de que la persona a quien menos querías ver se encuentra ahora justo frente a ti, ahora todo tiene más sentido, esa extraña sensación que te daba al estar cerca, ese familiar aroma y ese porte de modelo te parecen de lo más obvios ya que sabes quién es en realidad.

"Aominecchi, puedo explicarlo…"

"Kise, ¿Qué diablos haces aqu-… ¿Por qué estás así vestido?"

No parece ser que él haya anticipado aquellas preguntas, a decir verdad estás casi seguro que ni siquiera esperaba verte en la plaza comercial. Parece que ninguno de los dos quería encontrarse, pero el destino es muy cruel y al parecer tú un juguete muy entretenido. Le sueltas un poco más tranquilo pensando en que después de todo no fue tu culpa el no reconocerle al principio, si de esa manera sencillamente podría pasar por una atractiva mujer. Una duda cruza por tu mente y no puede evitar hablar en voz alta.

"¿Qué son esos?"

Señalas sus pechos que no parecen falsos de ninguna manera y sientes unas terribles ganas de tocarlos para cerciorarte de que no sean una alucinación tuya. Estás a punto de sucumbir ante tus depravados y curiosos impulsos cuando escuchas la voz del sempai molesto de kise, volteas con un poco de irritación y lo ves a lo lejos hablando por móvil al parecer.

Sin siquiera darte cuenta de tus acciones tomas de la mano a tu ex compañero de teiko y comienzas a mezclarte entre la gente, justo en dirección contraria por donde viene acercándose el castaño. Tu velocidad comienza a aumentar y te extraña el hecho de que pareces saber perfectamente a donde te diriges. Te detienes frente a tu departamento y con maestría lo abres empujando con suavidad al rubio para entrar tú y cerrar con llave.

Una vez tu respiración comienza a apaciguarse te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, acabas de arrastrar a kise, el objeto de tus deseos hasta tu departamento simplemente por escuchar al capitán de kaijo. Piensas que es un poco infantil de tu parte pero reconoces que simplemente al imaginarlos e una cita o algo parecido tu sangre comenzó a hervir y no pudiste pensar en nada más que en llevarte al modelo contigo, donde el castaño no le encontrara.

Volteas a ver al dueño de tus pensamientos quien aún sigue recuperando el aliento y ahora te mira con incredulidad, ¿Qué le dirás ahora?

* * *

Ahora si, el próximo será el ultimo. Espero que les haya gustado y me encantó sus reviews, espero que también este cap sea de su agrado. Sus comentarios me ayuda a seguir(?)

nos leemos~


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¡Perdón por tardar!

Espero que les guste el final, no sé si es lo que esperaban, aunque seguramente no, pero les prometo escribir un oneshot aparte con _eso_ que sé que desean.

Disclaimer: Ni KnB ni sus pj me pertenecen, solo amo verlo juntos~

Muchísimas gracias por seguirlo hasta el final, sus comentarios han sido realmente valiosos para mi, y me encantó que les gustase. Espero me sigan apoyando en el futuro.

* * *

**Parte 5. Vergüenza de oro y amor matizado.**

* * *

Te sientes confundido y totalmente desorientado, no alcanzas a hacer nada más que mirar acusadoramente al moreno frente a ti, no entiendes a que vino esa actitud tan extraña en él. Sueltas un suspiro, te sientes frustrado al haberte perdido de tanto al parecer; en un momento estabas en medio de un montón de gente sintiéndote morir de pena y más aún cuando Aomine se acercó, y ahora te encuentras en la tranquilidad del apartamento de este después de haber sido arrastrado casi corriendo hasta allá.

No sabes que pensar, si acaso el as de too se ha vuelto loco al fin, o si por otro lado estaba huyendo de tu sempai. Cualquiera de las dos suena irreal, casi fantasiosa y quedas incluso peor que antes. Sueltas un suspiro y te sientas en el sofá, notas que el moreno no está por la labor y que quizás tarden más de lo que esperabas.

Esperas un momento hasta que al parecer tu ex compañero está dispuesto a comenzar con la posiblemente incomoda conversación acerca de tu vestimenta y su forma de actuar.

Se acerca y se sienta en un sillón individual justo frente al que tú utilizas, se inclina suavemente hacia el frente y una de sus manos se pasea por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más y dejándote saber por primera vez desde que todo empezó, quizás quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, que quizás para él tampoco es claro qué es lo que está sucediendo en concreto con ustedes dos.

Porque a pesar de lo que la gente piensa acerca de ti, que no es que te importe mucho de todas maneras, no eres un idiota y te das cuenta de muchísimas cosas que quizás ni los demás lo hacen. Sabes por ejemplo que ese sentimiento de admiración que sentiste en algún momento por el moreno se transformó sin avisarte en algo más, en un sentimiento que era desconocido y terrorífico, demasiado intenso incluso para ti, porque ya no solo veías al increíble Aomine Daiki amo de la cancha quien lograba derrotar a quien se lo propusiera, no, también notabas al sonriente, al capaz, al burlón e incluso al despreocupado que en sus años de teiko pasaba el tiempo junto a ustedes, e incluso ahora logras notar algunas actitudes y lo peor es que la mayoría de ellas ni si quiera te molestan.

_"¿Podrías quitarte esa maldita peluca?"_

Ya esperabas que te dijera eso, después de todo te imaginas que no ha de ser lo más cómodo de la vida encontrarte con un ex compañero de equipo vestido de mujer sin razón aparente, más aún intentar hablar con él de forma seria. Le obedeces sin rechistar e incluso sin hablar, no te sientes con la capacidad mental de concentrarte justo ahora que tu mente se ha llenado de pensamientos confusos sin ningún punto en concreto. No sabe en qué terminara todo esto y eso te hace sentir un poco nervioso.

_"Bueno, empieza a explicar por qué estás vestido así…"_

Le escuchas llamándote sin verte de frente, al parecer el piso es más interesante que tú, no le das importancia y estás dispuesto a decir la vergonzosa historia detrás del vestido y las zapatillas de tacón, sin embargo el moreno vuelve a hablar.

_"Seguramente estabas en una cita con ese sempai tuyo"_

Le escuchas bufar y no sabes si fue tu imaginación tan desesperada en complot con tu corazón necesitado por alguna esperanza, no sabes cómo es que llegó a esa conclusión tan descabellada y quieres creer seriamente que eso que escuchaste matizando su voz no han sido celos, no puede ser de ninguna manera, te repites constantemente.

_"¿Cómo crees eso aominecchi?, bueno para empezar, solo digamos que perdí una apuesta con mis sempais y me han obligado como castigo a vestir de mujer y salir a la calle de esta manera, kasamatsu-sempai solamente se estaba asegurando que la cumpliera."_

Decides obviar cosas que no tienen ninguna importancia y soltar simplemente lo más relevante. Por primera vez desde que llegaron al apartamento del contrario que este se digna a mirarte a los ojos directamente. Le aseguras a tu corazón que aquel suspiro diminuto que el otro ha soltado no suena como alivio, de ninguna maldita manera te puedes permitir creer en una basura como esa, no crees soportar más desilusiones y desprecios de su parte.

Esperas un rato a que se anime a hablar y salir de aquel silencio extraño que se ha formado entre ustedes después de tu aclaración, no sabes que hacer más que simplemente esperar aunque eso te esté matando de incertidumbre poco a poco.

_"Pues, primero por arrastrarte de esa manera solo puedo decir que no fue mi culpa, simplemente odie la idea de que pudieses estar junto al tonto de tu sempai."_

No sabes que pensar, no sabes cómo tomar esas palabras y tu corazón ha comenzado a bombear con rapidez emocionado por sus confusas palabras, intentas convencerte de que de ninguna manera eso ha sonado como una confesión ni mucho menos pero tal parece que ahora es tu turno de sucumbir ante tus emociones.

Observas al moreno levantarse del sofá para colocarse junto a ti, se sienta a tan solo unos centímetros y tú no puedes estar más nervioso. Entrelaza sus dedos posicionando su barbilla sobre la unión de estos, parece que aún tiene algo que decir y la expectación está a empezando a molestarte.

_"Escucha kise, desde hace un tiempo no he parado de pensar en muchas cosas, la actitud que he tomado ha sido meramente producto de ello. No puedo aclararte cosas de las que ni yo estoy seguro, solo puedo decirte que no soporto verte con alguien más, de alguna manera siento que eres mío."_

Estás al borde de un paro cardiaco y casi juras que tus mejillas no pueden está más rojas, aquello definitivamente ha sido una declaración, ambigua y muy a la manera del moreno pero declaración al fin y al cabo. Acercas una de tus manos al espacio que ha quedado entre ustedes apoyándola en el sofá para después comenzar a hablar.

_"Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes pero tú me gustas aominecchi"_

No es la mejor confesión del mundo, lo sabes, no es romántica o de ensueño como algún día imaginaste pero estás seguro de que ha sido lo mejor del mundo cuando sientes como una de las morenas manos se posa sobre la tuya dándole un suave apretón. Ahora puedes llenarte de ilusiones, quizás debas seguir siendo cauteloso pero no importa, no mientras puedas estar con él.

* * *

**¡EXTRA! –Suspiros de agua.**

* * *

_"Pero dime aominecchi, ¿por qué comenzaste a coquetear conmigo?"_

En algún momento el rubio ha preguntado aquello y tú te sientes caer en la vergüenza y la humillación, no quieres decirle que ha sido porque le encontraste hermosa como mujer, y ¿por qué no?, porque se parecía a kise.

_"Intentaba olvidarme de ti, creí que estabas con tu sempai y Satsuki me recomendó salir."_

No has mentido pero no es toda la verdad, así lo dejaras de todas maneras, aunque siga siendo muy vergonzoso admitir algo como aquello.

_"Moo~ Aominecchi, eso es muy tierno."_

Te sientes aún más humillado de alguna manera pero aquello desaparece cuando notas los suaves labios del rubio sobre los tuyo moviéndose de forma pausada, dejándote experimentar el dulce regusto a miel que tienen sus besos. Comienzas a tomar el control volviéndolo más apasionado, más como tú. Cuando se separan no evitas disfrutar del sonrojo en sus comúnmente blancas mejillas.

Te das cuenta de que estás totalmente perdido por el modelo, que esas emociones que sientes a flor de piel no desaparecerán con el tiempo y que aún tienes muchísimas oportunidades de descubrir diferentes facetas de tu ahora novio, te encanta como suena aquello y por fin puedes asegurar con toda certeza que Kise Ryouta te pertenece.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, escribiré más aoki lo juro.

Y el one-shot no tardará tanto~

Nos leemos la próxima vez.


End file.
